


Поцелуй Иуды

by hitama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Secret Empire (Marvel), Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Проект "Озарение" стартует утром. Всего несколько часов отделяют "Гидру" от триумфа, а мир - от спасения из омерзительных щупалец свободы. Но, прежде, чем навести порядок, Капитан Гидра должен найти и покарать предателя в своих рядах. Даже если боль на этот раз будет его личной болью.





	Поцелуй Иуды

Наташа Романова была красивой женщиной.  
Не такой красивой как Пегги или Шерон, но чисто эстетически, как художник, он мог без колебаний сказать: Наташа Романова была красивой женщиной.  
Ключевое слово - была.

\- Капитан Гидра в помещении! - рявкнул Рамлоу. - Хайль Гидра!  
\- Хайль Гидра! - два десятка голосов отозвались вразнобой.

Запахи мочи и крови ударили в нос. Стив перешагнул мутную лужу на полу и остановился у крюков.  
Оглядел замершие в разных степенях ужаса лица подчиненных (кроме Рамлоу, естественно). Ясно. Про результаты допроса можно не спрашивать.

\- Снимите ее, - приказал он.

Цепи заскрипели, уходя в стену, тело рухнуло с мясным шмяком на мокрый цемент.  
Несколько минут она лежала как мертвая. Он даже подумал, что его люди перестарались, допрашивая ее.  
Затем раздался стон, тело задрожало, заходясь глухим кашлем.  
Он мазнул взглядом спину Романовой со следами укусов и ожогов от сигарет, поморщился.  
Капитан Гидра никогда не опускался до изнасилования пленных лично. Но и не запрещал делать этого своим подчиненным. Он посмотрел на Рамлоу.  
\- Винс, подними, - сказал Рамлоу, и один из присутствующих, темноволосый и узколицый парень лет двадцати, грубо схватил Наташу за волосы и поставил на колени.  
Стив наклонил голову, рассматривая женщину.  
Никто в здравом уме сейчас не назвал бы Наташу красивой.  
\- Обязательно было так? - Капитан вздохнул и присел на корточки перед Романовой.  
Ее лицо с разорванным ртом, выбитым правым глазом и частично срезанной до кости левой скулой неприятно напомнило ему Красного Черепа.  
\- Рад сообщить, что ваша диверсия провалилась, - спокойно заговорил Роджерс. - Зараженный тобой сервер полностью изолирован, сейчас мои люди заканчивают уничтожение запущенного тобой вируса. Твои товарищи погибли напрасно. Проект "Озарение" стартует завтра, как и было намечено. Тебе больше нет необходимости молчать. - Он протянул руку, убрал назад кровавые сосульки волос. - Мне не доставляет удовольствия видеть тебя такой. Хочешь, я позову доктора Чанг? Одно слово - и все закончится. Твоя стойкость и преданность друзьям меня восхищает. Ты должна быть на нашей стороне.  
Он выдержал паузу и, не дождавшись реакции, продолжил.  
\- Ты же шпион, и должна понять, что ваша сторона проиграла. Тебе не нужно погибать вместе с остальными. Скажи, - он понизил голос, - от кого вы узнали об "Озарении"? Кто из моих людей оказался настолько недальновидным, что решил играть за обе стороны? Назови имя, и твои страдания закончатся, обещаю.  
Он подался вперед, почти коснувшись носом ее щеки.  
\- Если не можешь говорить - прошепчи.

Наташа медленно качнулась в сторону, кровь заструилась по подбородку.

\- Капитан, капитан... улыбнитесь, - тихий шепот на грани слышимости раздался в наступившей тишине. - Помнишь эту песенку, Кэп? Я пела ее тебе... - она закашлялась.

Стив посмотрел на темноволосого гидровца за ее спиной.  
Винсент пожал плечами.

\- ...А Тони ворчал, что у тебя взгляд старика, который разучился улыбаться... Он никогда не говорил, но твое предательство убило его.

\- Для того, чтобы предать, надо принадлежать, - Роджерс криво улыбнулся. - Я никогда не был одним из вас.

\- Мне больно, Стив, - шепнула Наташа.

\- Я знаю, - Капитан протянул руку, погладил ее по голове. - Назови предателя и все закончится. Обещаю. Слово Капитана.

\- Капитана Гидра, - Романова хрипло рассмеялась. - Знаешь, я до последнего не хотела верить. Это больно, когда предает тот, кого ты любишь, не так ли? Жаль, я не увижу твою боль своими глазами...  
Стив нетерпеливо выдохнул и сменил тактику.  
\- Имя? - пальцы в ее волосах сжались в кулак. - Назови имя! Или клянусь Богом...

Наташа открыла рот, подернутый кровавой пленкой глаз уставился влево и вверх, она оскалилась как зверь. Он не увидел движения, только резкий толчок, и тяжелое тело навалилось, прижимая его к полу. 

\- Рамлоу, какого черта! - Капитан вскочил, стряхивая с себя Брока.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, сэр, - Рамлоу перекатился в сторону и тоже встал. Янтарные глаза стрельнули назад, Рамлоу выругался.  
Капитан обернулся.  
Джек Роллинс хрипел на полу, царапая горло и вращая глазами. Крохотная игла, размером с фалангу мизинца, торчала из основания шеи под подбородком.  
\- Он стоял прямо за мной, - пробормотал Роджерс.  
\- Я тоже стоял, - сказал Рамлоу.  
Капитан посмотрел на Романову. Женщина лежала на боку, сломанные ребра ходили ходуном под исполосованной ударами кнута кожей.  
\- Всем отойти, - приказал Капитан.  
При его приближении она попыталась подняться. Он не дал ей такой возможности.  
\- Кто обыскивал ее? - армейский сапог опустился на беззащитное горло, ломая хрупкие кости. - Какой идиот ее обыскивал?!  
Винсент посмотрел на Рамлоу и открыл рот.  
\- Сэр, я...  
Громыхнул выстрел, тело Винсента рухнуло на залитый кровью пол. Рамлоу убрал пистолет в кобуру и пожал плечами.  
\- Новичок, - Рамлоу вздохнул и посмотрел на затихающего на полу Роллинса. - Мне жаль, сэр.  
\- Не твоя вина, - Капитан скрипнул зубами. Обвел глазами бледные лица вокруг. - Все здесь убрать. Полный отчет через час.  
Перешагнул через труп Винсента.  
\- Рамлоу, ты со мной.  
\- Есть, сэр!

* * *

\- Хайль Гидра! - молодой солдат вскинулся, его по-юношески круглое лицо вспыхнуло, расцветая пятнами бледных веснушек.  
\- Вольно, боец, - Капитан устало отмахнулся и вынул из кармана ключ-карту.  
Двери персонального лифта бесшумно разъехались в стороны, Стив шагнул внутрь бронированной коробки и прислонился к стене.  
Рамлоу проскользнул за ним ручной тенью. Двери закрылись. Лифт ухнул вниз, отсчитывая этажи.  
Между восьмым и минус четвертым лифт сбросил скорость, замер на пару секунд, и снова поехал. Освещение исчезло на миг, но почти немедленно заработало аварийное питание. В его красноватом свете лицо Рамлоу странно заострилось, приобретая демонические черты.  
\- Систему перезагружают, - пробормотал Рамлоу. По темным губам скользнула усмешка, за которую любого другого ждала бы быстрая и неотвратимая расправа. - Не похоже, что они все исправили.  
Капитан достал из кармана защищенный смартфон и набрал код.

Несколько минут, пока они едут вниз, он смотрит на Шерон.

В ее камере горит свет, она сидит на кровати в тонком белом халатике и читает книгу.  
Даже без увеличения изображения он знает, что она читает "Железное Сердце". Весь тираж, разумеется, был немедленно изъят из продажи, но Шерон, воспользовавшись послаблениями своего заключения, успела заказать экземпляр.  
Слова Романовой звенят в памяти, он сжимает в руке смартфон - и слышит громкий треск ломающегося корпуса.  
\- Бля, - Рамлоу улыбается краем рта. - А я думал, такие штуки танком не переедешь.  
Капитан смотрит на него.  
Рамлоу смотрит в ответ ясным взглядом хорошо воспитанной овчарки.  
\- Не выражайся, - спокойно говорит Стив и убирает обломки в карман.

Двери лифта открываются. Они заходят в бункер.  
Рамлоу свистит, с любопытством оглядываясь.  
\- Легендарный бункер Пирса, - бесцеремонно проходит к кожаному дивану в углу и садится, не дожидаясь приглашения. - Польщен.  
Стив морщится. На людях Рамлоу играет роль идеального исполнителя, и хотя бы за это Стив ему благодарен. Баки был таким же, но Капитан прощал другу все. До определенного момента.

\- Теперь это мой бункер, - Стив проходит к столу за которым расстался с властью и жизнью бывший директор. - Ты *должен* быть польщен. За два года ты первый, кроме меня, человек, кто переступил этот порог... - Выдерживает паузу. - И остался жив.  
Рамлоу улыбается широко, так что лучики собираются вокруг нахально поблескивающих глаз.  
\- *Пока* жив? - ухмыляется как кот, отведавший хозяйской сметаны.  
\- Именно, - Стив достает из ящика новый смартфон, подключает синхронизацию и режим презентации.  
Десятки виртуальных окон загораются вокруг, на каждом - аналитические расчеты локальных подразделений.  
Он хмурится, рассматривая данные по России и Китаю.  
Высокая вероятность, что вооруженные силы этих стран успеют нанести ответный удар.  
Он увлекся, перетаскивая, и меняя направление и силу первого удара.  
Пирс был политиком до мозга костей, Гидра никогда не смогла бы выжить и размножиться без его влияния. Но Александр Пирс думал узко и не мог привести Гидру к победе. Именно осознание этого факта, а вовсе не личные амбиции, подтолкнули Роджерса к перевороту.  
Стивен вздохнул и потер глаза.  
\- Почему люди такие эгоисты? - пробормотал он.  
Даже лучшие из них. Если бы Тони Старк не прикрывал свой эгоизм и чувство вины болтовней о свободе - "Озарение" могло не понадобиться. Порядок через боль - вот истинная свобода.

_Ну разумеется, - ехидный голос у него в голове подозрительно напоминает старковский. - А еще, "Свобода - это рабство"._

Стив криво улыбнулся и покачал головой. Знай он, что мертвый Старк доставит больше проблем чем живой - был бы осторожнее со своим... другом.

\- Я зашел слишком далеко, чтобы сейчас отступить, - прошептал Стив. - Завтра докажет, кто из нас прав и кто ошибался.

Звонкий стук прервал его размышления. Стивен так увлекся, что почти забыл о присутствии в бункере второго человека.  
Он посмотрел на Рамлоу с бутылкой и стаканом в руках.  
\- Отличные слова, Капитан, - Рамлоу поднял стакан. - Я бы выпил за это.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Этот виски - подарок принца Чарльза.  
\- Это лучше бурбона или хуже?  
Стив хмыкнул и подошел к дивану.  
\- Иногда я не понимаю, зачем терплю твою наглость, - отобрал у Рамлоу стакан и медленно отпил, не сводя с того взгляда.  
\- Это потому, что я такой хороший профессионал, - Рамлоу ухмыльнулся и толкнул языком щеку изнутри.  
Капитан сделал второй глоток, рассматривая его.  
\- До "Озарения" еще шесть часов, - коленом толкнул между раздвинутых ног. - Мне нужно расслабиться.  
Рамлоу коротко вздохнул, подался вперед, откинул голову назад и сглотнул, глядя на Роджерса потемневшими от желания глазами.  
Стив улыбнулся. Он мог иметь в Гидре любую или любого, никто не посмел бы отказать Капитану. Но все же приятно, когда на тебя смотрят с такой откровенной страстью.  
Рамлоу облизал губы.  
\- Капитан?  
\- Для начала, поменяемся местами.  
Роджерс сел на диван со стаканом виски. Рамлоу сполз на пол перед ним. Смуглые пальцы коснулись пояса, нащупали молнию.  
\- Подожди, - Капитан достал смартфон. - Не начинай, пока я не скажу.

Он вывел на виртуальный экран перед собой изображение из камеры Шерон.

Она расчесывает волосы, стоя перед кроватью.  
Он смотрит на золотистые волосы с темными корнями и думает о завтрашнем дне.  
Рамлоу чуть слышно вздыхает.  
За все время заключения Шерон они были вместе два раза. В их последний раз она так открыто плакала, что даже с гуляющей в крови сывороткой ему с трудом удалось закончить.  
Стив приближает изображение и кладет ладонь на затылок Рамлоу.  
\- Давай без рук. - Подталкивает к заинтересованно шевельнувшемуся члену.

Шерон вздрагивает щелчку видеокамеры и поворачивает голову.

Рамлоу зубами расстегивает молнию.

Глаза Шерон на экране расширяются. Он видит бьющуюся у виска жилку. Затем она опускает глаза и медленно развязывает пояс халата.

Рамлоу жарко дышит, наклоняется и проводит по стволу языком.

Белый шелк падает на пол. Шерон зажмуривается, кусает губы и начинает расстегивать лифчик. Розовый шелк и венецианское кружево, из последней коллекции Victoria's Secret. Доставленные прямо с показа в Нью-Йорке по личному приказанию Капитана Гидры. Если бы он захотел, они легко могли прислать в довесок пару своих манекенщиц.

Волосы Рамлоу короткие и жесткие как щетка. Капитан обводит пальцем скулу, Рамлоу шумно выдыхает и берет в рот.

С того последнего раза у них с Шерон не было секса. Несколько раз он устраивал романтические вечера со свечами, но девушка так откровенно напрягалась, что все заканчивалось поцелуем в щеку. Постепенно, их интимные отношения свелись к стриптизу перед камерами.

Не впервые Стив задается вопросом, где, в промежутке между уличной бандой, мафией, организацией Таскмастера, и Гидрой, Рамлоу научился так сосать.

Розовые трусики падают вслед за лифчиком. Шерон наклоняется, чтобы снять их с ноги, и избегает смотреть в камеру.

Капитан подносит к глазам смартфон и отправляет по памяти код.

Шерон разворачивается и пытается прикрыться руками, когда дверь распахивается с грохотом. Два выстрела в грудь отбрасывают тело назад, она падает на кровать и сползает на пол. Яркая кровь пачкает халат и простыни, она еще жива и слабо вздрагивает, открывая и закрывая рот. Третий, контрольный, выстрел бьет Шерон в голову. Тело дергается в последний раз и застывает на спине с широко разведенными ногами.

Капитан улыбается, роняя смартфон на диван рядом.

\- Не останавливайся, - он кладет руку на затылок мужчины, толкается, загоняя наполовину.  
Мертвая Шерон в луже крови возбуждает Капитана так, как никогда не удавалось живой.  
Капитан вытаскивает член, бросает Рамлоу на ковер. Наваливается, вжимая лицом в ковер. Брок напрягается, но почти сразу расслабляется и подается назад.  
\- Однажды я спрошу, кто научил тебя всему этому, - Капитан Гидра рычит Броку в затылок, целует и жадно слизывает соленые капельки пота с шеи.  
Сверхсильные легкие с трудом проталкивают воздух, в глазах мутно и, не будь это невозможно, Капитан сказал бы, что пьян в стельку.  
Рамлоу шипит и ругается, когда он, без лишних церемоний и подготовки, врывается в его тело.  
Стив хрипло смеется и начинает вбиваться в возбуждающе сильное тело с энтузиазмом отбойного молотка.  
Мертвая Шерон на экране слева бесстыдно раскинула бледные ноги. Правый экран рапортует о готовности к нанесению удара по России. Капитан сжимает ребра любовника и кончает одновременно с сигналом североамериканского спутника.  
\- Я есмь Смерть, - шепчет он в скалящийся череп на плече Рамлоу. - Я есмь Разрушитель Миров.  
\- Слезь с меня, "Оппенгеймер", - шипит Рамлоу.  
Стив не хочет, он по-прежнему возбужден и готов продолжать.  
\- Отвали, я сказал, - Рамлоу вскакивает на ноги и быстро одевается, громко ругаясь. - Сука, ремень порвал.  
Стив пытается возмутиться, хочет встать и потребовать, чтобы Рамлоу заткнулся и вернулся на ковер.  
У него не получается. Конечности не слушаются его, с губ вместо слов срывается хрип.  
\- Рамлоу... что... происходит? - шепчет Капитан.  
Рамлоу оборачивается и несколько минут смотрит на него с настороженным любопытством. Затем, не ответив, идет к столу с капитанским смартфоном в руке.  
Стив провожает его с пола недоумевающим и раздраженным взглядом.

\- Ну наконец-то! - лицо Тони Старка с привычными синяками под глазами возникает в центре бункера. - Я чуть не отдал приказ о штурме хеликарриеров вслепую.  
\- Ты мертв, - выдавил Стив.  
Человек на экране закатил глаза.  
\- Ты тоже. Или должен был, если верить Брюсу. Почему Гитлер-Кэп здесь жив, кстати?  
\- Без понятия, - Рамлоу пожал плечами. - Яд в бутылке должен был отправить его в ад еще час назад, а вместо этого... Старк, ты уверен, что не перепутал яд с виагрой? Я почему-то чувствую себя жертвой эксперимента.  
Старк фыркнул.  
\- Накинуть пару тысяч за порванную задницу? Хотя подозреваю, твоя задница могла с комфортом принять Халка еще в позапрошлом веке, или когда там Пирс был молодым и бойким.  
Рамлоу оскалился.  
\- Ты меня шлюхой, что ли, назвал? Неоригинально. И чья бы корова пердела. Старк, я получил номер счета на Каймановых островах и отправляю тебе коды "Озарения". Но, учти, как только они поймут что к чему - действовать придется шустро.  
\- Мстители будут у вас в гостях через двадцать минут.  
\- Заметано. Тогда, мне пора рвать когти.

Капитан услышал шаги и щелчок. Холодный металл коснулся его лба.

\- А с этим что делать? - голос Рамлоу раздался над головой. - С ядом твои лоханулись, но, так и быть, могу закончить более привычным для меня методом. Бесплатно.

Стив моргнул и уставился в нависающее с экрана лицо мертвеца. Технически говоря, этот ИИ не был Старком, но сейчас, глядя, как тот кривится, поднося к своему цифровому рту 3D виски, об этом было легко забыть.  
Виртуальный Тони отхлебнул, сморщился, пошел рябью.  
\- Мало победить Гидру физически, - Старк опрокинул стакан в себя, реалистично двинул кадыком. - Нужно будет еще последствия разгребать. Публичный суд над Капитаном Гидра будет не лишним.  
\- Ну, не знаю, - дуло пистолета ткнулось Капитану в висок. - Мне для этого придется дожидаться твоих отомстителей, а у меня с некоторыми из них не лучшие отношения.  
\- Рири тебя не тронет, - Тони недобро улыбнулся. - Пачкаться не захочет.  
\- Гидра прибежит искать своего Кэпа сразу, как ваши начнут штурм.  
\- Я слышал это место блокируется одной кнопкой...  
\- Плевать! - Дуло больно царапнуло нос, Стив недовольно замычал. - Я не буду три часа торчать, дожидаясь твоих дебилов, в компании недотравленного суперсолдата. Что мешает ему очухаться и свернуть мне шею?  
\- Слишком легкая смерть, - пробормотал Капитан. - Наташа тоже. Надо было дольше ее пытать.  
Старк на экране вздрогнул как живой.  
\- Романова...  
\- Он ее убил, - ответил Рамлоу. - Извини, я не мог вмешаться.  
\- Слишком быстро убил, - Капитан закрыл глаза. - Жаль.  
Тони достал из воздуха полный стакан, медленно выпил, не отводя взгляда от лежащего на ковре Стива.  
\- Рамлоу, у тебя еще остался антидот?  
\- И что?  
\- Миллион долларов сверх суммы, если эта сволочь дотянет до суда, - Тони оскалился. - Я тоже умею в месть.  
\- Хм... - Рамлоу посмотрел на Капитана. - Пять. И я не торгуюсь.  
Тони отмахнулся как от мухи.  
\- Проверь счет, неторговец.  
Рамлоу бросил взгляд на боковой экран и хмыкнул.  
\- Приятно иметь с вами дело, мистер Старк.

Старк отключился.

Рамлоу сдвинул деревянную панель у стола, нажал.  
\- Чтобы пробиться вниз через отряды Гидры, им потребуется не меньше часа, - сказал Рамлоу.  
Бронированные панели с легким шорохом опустились сверху.  
Капитан открыл глаза.  
\- Если ты поверил Старку, то я разочарован, - Роджерс на пробу закусил губу, проверяя чувствительность. - Деньги ты не получишь. В лучшем случае, будешь прятаться до конца своих дней. Или пока мы не найдем тебя. Гидра вознаграждает за преданность и наказывает за предательство. Всегда.  
Рамлоу улыбнулся.  
\- Все сказал? А то мне же еще антидот тебе колоть надо.  
Он вынул из нагрудного кармана ампулу с бесцветной жидкостью, помотал перед чуть расфокусированным взглядом Стива, и уронил.  
\- Упс, - пробормотал Рамлоу, с хрустом давя ампулу ботинком.  
Стив посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - Рамлоу сел рядом, заглянул Стиву в лицо.  
Капитан попытался сесть. У него не получилось.  
\- Тоже вариант ответа, - кивнул Рамлоу. Вздохнул.  
\- Уж не знаю, что обиднее: что все меня за блядь держат или что за тупую блядь. Я не идиот, и знаю, чего стоят обещания этого Старка. В любом случае, я этих денег не получу. Я торговался для вида, чтобы виртуальный мудак оставил нас наедине. Кстати, мести Гидры я тоже не боюсь. Хочешь спросить, почему?  
\- Тогда, зачем? - спросил Капитан. - Если не деньги, то...  
\- Месть, - криво улыбнулся Рамлоу. - Оказалось, я злопамятный. Ты убил человека, который был для меня всем.  
Капитан нахмурился.  
\- Я многих убил. Кто это был? Коулсон?  
Рамлоу странно на него посмотрел.  
\- Нет.  
\- Только не говори, что это Старк.  
\- Капитан Америка.  
Стив уставился на него.  
Рамлоу усмехнулся, глядя в пустоту за ним.  
\- Смешно ведь? Подонок вроде меня и Капитан Америка. Идеальный. Правильный. Веришь ли, в детстве я хотел быть как он. Комиксы в магазине воровал... - Брок тряхнул головой. - А потом я вырос и... Что вышло то вышло. Коптил небо помаленьку, и считал, что так и надо. Пока тебя не нашли. - Посмотрел на Стива. - Я придирался к тебе в первые дни.  
\- Я помню, - прошептал Стив.  
\- Задирал, ерничал, - Брок продолжал, будто не услышав его. - Потому, что мне было стыдно. В глаза тебе смотреть не мог. Почти решился все тебе рассказать. Тогда, в лифте. Помнишь? - посмотрел на него в упор.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Хорошо, что не успел, - Брок улыбнулся и вытащил пистолет.

\- Помню, - Стив вздрогнул.

Танос спутал Гидре все карты. "Озарение" пришлось отложить, и Капитан Гидра был вынужден спасать мир в компании врагов, которые считали его другом. Никогда и никому Капитан не рассказывал, как почти поддался соблазну - остаться в прошлом, стать тем, кем всегда притворялся. Прожить жизнь с Пегги Картер.  
Прожить жизнь как Капитан Америка.  
Он решил иначе.

"Хайль Гидра", - шепнул он Ситвеллу, но смотрел на Рамлоу. Смотрел, как расширяются и темнеют янтарные глаза. Красиво, это было красиво. Но не только. Было что-то в том взгляде пугающее знакомое.

\- Боже, - прошептал Стив. - Баки.

Баки Барнс был к нему ближе всех людей на Земле. И это делало его опаснее остальных. Он слишком хорошо знал Стива Роджерса и начал подозревать еще во время плена. Его ошибкой было промолчать. Баки Барнс до конца не хотел верить в предательство друга. Он понял все только когда Капитан столкнул его с поезда. Взгляд Баки. Взгляд Брока.

Капитан Гидра улыбнулся деревенеющими губами. Если бы он мог - он бы рассмеялся.

Он заставил себя забыть Баки Барнса. Но он навсегда запомнил тот взгляд. И, увидев его снова через годы на лице Брока Рамлоу - не смог забыть снова. Приблизил к себе. Доверился. И был предан.

Звук пощечины вырвал его из пелены воспоминаний.

\- Еще здесь? - Рамлоу ухмыльнулся, и сел, оседлав ноги Роджерса. - Я буду очень разочарован, если ты умрешь быстро. - Он поднес бутылку к губам, сделал большой глоток. Слизнул капли с губ и отбросил бутылку. - Часа полтора на штурм базы. Чтобы вскрыть бункер снаружи уйдет часов пять. Даже жаль, что мы с тобой столько не продержимся. - Провел дулом по щеке Стива, толкнулся в рот, не встретив сопротивления. Ну, чем займемся, любовничек? - Резко подался вперед, впился поцелуем в холодные губы, разделяя горечь виски на двоих.

Второй поцелуй был жарче и дольше, и Капитан ответил на него.


End file.
